Senseless
by Cybrokat
Summary: Sirius vs Severus. Severus and Hermione are reluctant curse breaking partners when Sirius decides he has plans for Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**For Elou. **This is currently with my Beta so bear with my errors please. However, I know I said I would get these posted and it's taken longer than expected so here you are. :) Love as always to my alpha and beta!

**Chapter One**

Sirius was taking tea in the library when he saw her. Bounce in her step and a book in hand, he couldn't help but be reminded of the past. She is so young. So vibrant. So Gryffindor. The portrait of the Black matriarch would have taken issue with Lily Evans as well.

While the lovely woman with the ginger hair was gone, Hermione Granger was as present as ever. Perhaps she was worth paying more attention to.

Hermione stumbled over her feet in her attempt to not be late. Throwing herself into the vacant chair at the outdoor patio restaurant, she set her satchel beside her and greeted her friend. "So sorry I'm late, Harry. You know how it is getting out of that house. I swear no one wants to talk to me until I'm ready to leave and then it's trying to get everyone to leave me alone. Including that portrait! I think she spends all night coming up with things to say to me."

"Probably true. None of the other portraits will socialize with her anymore. Sirius mentioned something about a spell he heard about that will Banish her. Perhaps you can look into it."

"Oh yes, with all of my free time," responded Hermione sarcastically. Ever the over-achiever, she put in the most hours of the curse breakers for the Ministry. The only one who came close was her partner.

Harry just shrugged. "Maybe Sirius will put in a formal request."

"He'd have to or I'd never be able to fit him in my schedule." Hermione let out a sigh as she stretched her legs in the sunshine. Her very pale legs. She needed to get out more. "How long has it been since we've been able to meet up for lunch, Harry? Two months?"

"At least," he told her. "And we live in the same neighborhood."

"Sad, isn't it? And poor Ron, never in the country."

"Oh yes. Poor Quidditch star Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, Harry. You're not jealous."

"No, I'm not. I was meant to be an Auror," replied Harry with his typical aplomb. While Harry was troubled by the role Fate cast for him as a child, he grew into his place as an adult. Shouldering his unique set of skills and status in the magical world, he was a rising star in his field. Ron was similar. He used his given assets to his best advantage. Never very studious, he now found his fame and fortune on the field instead of in the field.

"And Ron's talent's have always been a bit more athletic than academic," she responded.

"That's true," Harry agreed. After a quiet moment he asked, "You two never would have worked out, would you?"

"Took you long enough."

"I guess you and I will just have to make a go of it then."

Hermione laughed and gave a playful swipe at her friend. "Oh yes, because I obviously don't value my life. You know Ginny is still head over heels for you. Are you ever going to say anything to her?"

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "Eventually. Probably."

The two friends continued their lighthearted banter, not knowing they were being watched through a nearby shop window.

Sirius Black had been watching Hermione. He had watched her as she grew up, and grew close to his godson. Hermione made Harry happy, made him smile the way Lily used to with James. She was the one Harry would turn to when he needed someone to talk to, besides Sirius.

He never knew Hermione until he opened his home to the Order. She lived there for a brief spell, as did most of the Order members, and even now was frequently there to look for a book that the Ministry library didn't contain or for various gatherings. The more he got to know her, the more he knew his plan was perfect. Having Harry was like having James back again.

Now he just needed a Lily.

And Hermione would be perfect.

A light knock sounded on the solid wood door before it was quickly opened.

"Honestly, Hermione. There is no need to knock. This house is Secret Kept. If you're here, you're allowed to be. And you know the people Harry loves are always welcome in my house."

Hermione nodded politely as she stepped inside. Invited or not, she was still going to mind her manners. She was on the clock after all. It hadn't taken Sirius long at all to put in a request for her to take a look at the portrait of his mother. It seemed she was starting to badger him as well. "Thank you, but it still feels impolite, having people come in day and night without acknowledgement. This is also still your home."

"Well, I appreciate your consideration. Now, come in and I'll show you the book I mentioned."

Sirius watched as Hermione gracefully ascended the stairs to the library. Of average height, she was of slight build with pixy-like features. Her curly, chestnut hair was pulled back into a manageable ponytail, and her denims were just suggestive enough to accentuate her curves. She had become a desirable mature version of her lithe schoolgirl self.

Perhaps he shouldn't be thinking about her for Harry.

He made a discreet adjustment to the front of his trousers and followed her up the stairs.

Peering into the library, he saw her standing with her back to him, gazing up at a tall bookcase.

"Which book did you say it was in?" she asked before unceremoniously crumpling to the floor.

Sirius put his wand away before the shimmer had completely left Hermione's body.

She really would make a lovely Mrs. Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. Her location was made known by what felt like a book underneath her back and the water stains she could see on the ceiling. Somehow, she went from looking at a bookcase to looking at the ceiling. A small cloud of dust was slowly settling around her, shimmering in the sunlight streaming through a nearby window.

'Are you alright, Hermione? You should know better than to touch books you aren't familiar with. My ancestral home doesn't care for Muggleborns," said an alarmed Sirius.

"As your mother reminds me daily."

She stood up, brushing herself off and flexing her spine. There would be a bruise there in the morning where she landed on the book, but no lasting damage. Funny though. She didn't remember even touching a book. Still, she stepped back from the shelf. "I'll endeavor to be more careful. Which book did you want me to look at?"

Sirius grabbed a dusty tome from a bottom shelf and handed it to her. Showing her the relevant section, he offered to make tea while she read which she happily accepted, settling herself into a nearby overstuffed armchair.

Downstairs, a hasty Floo call was made.

"Harry! My favorite godson! Are you free this afternoon?"

Harry put down the report he was finishing and looked to his fireplace. "I suppose so. Just finishing up some loose ends here. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, your lovely friend Hermione is here helping me with a curse, and I thought we could all meet for lunch. I'm sure you don't get to see each other near as often as you'd like."

"That'd be great! Thanks for asking. We haven't had lunch since a few weeks ago. Would you mind asking Kreacher to make his French onion soup? It's one of the few things I miss about living there…besides you, of course," Harry hastily added.

"Not at all." Sirius looked Harry over. "You not going to be wearing that are you?"

Harry looked down at his work robes. "What's wrong with these?"

Sirius released a dramatic sigh. "Move over. I'm coming through."

Hermione slammed the book shut. How prejudiced could one society be? There was so much work and research put into shunning Muggleborns when being pure-blood was so poorly defined in the first place. Harry was born of a witch and a wizard but the witch was Muggleborn, so what was he considered? Half-blood? Some wizarding equivalent of mulatto? Or was one generation all it took to be considered pure? Ridiculous.

The book, however, did contain a possible spell to remove the portrait of Mrs. Black. Since Sirius was now the rightful owner of the house, he had certain power over it. Magic was funny that way. Some things, it just knew. The target of a spell, the owner of an object, and sometimes even your heart's desire.

Right now, Hermione would be happy if she could just find magical Goo Gone.

Thoughts and theories began formulating in her mind as she heard feet heading back up the stairs. She had completely forgotten about tea, one of the reasons she was happy Sirius suggested it. She often got so wrapped up in her current project that she forgot about silly things like sustenance. Her brain currently felt like it was on overdrive and her fingers itched to grab her wand and start some preliminary casting.

Her face registered surprised as not one, but two people came into the room. "Harry! I didn't know you'd be needed on this as well."

"I wasn't," said Harry. "But Sirius thought it'd be nice for the three of us to have lunch together."

"Probably just you two, I'm afraid," said Sirius. "I have a few things to attend to but you both make yourselves right at home."

Hermione stared at the empty space Sirius left behind. Something felt off. She looked up at Harry.

Hair combed. Fresh robes. And what was that smell? She sniffed the air. Cologne? No, Harry didn't wear cologne unless he was going to see Ginny. Odd. Maybe he was heading to the Burrow after lunch.

The two friends headed into the kitchen where lunch was already being served. The soup looked grand and Hermione couldn't help but bend down and draw in a long whiff of the aromatic broth. The tang of onion touched her nose as she deeply breathed. She couldn't remember a meal ever smelling so divine.

Sitting at the table, she caught a whiff of another scent. She picked up her spoon slowly before setting it down. Then she picked up her cup of tea, took a drink, and replaced the cup. No, that wasn't it. She leaned over a bit to Harry, breathed deep, and sat back in her chair, garnering a strange look from her friend.

Something here just wasn't right. Hermione was distinctly unsettled. Her nose was itchy, her skin was tingly and something was definitely off. Was it from the curse on the portrait? It was true that Mrs. Black had evaded her best efforts at removal. It wasn't often Hermione was foiled by a magical object. Perhaps she was getting too worked up about it, taking the insults too personally.

Perhaps she just needed to get the damn thing off the wall.

Unable to sit in her seat another minute, Hermione begged off the rest of the meal with the excuse of needing to grab a curse breaking compendium from Flourish and Blotts. Harry nodded, confusing but realizing there was no point in arguing, and Hermione was soon out the door.

_Odd_, thought Sirius from where he was watching in another room. He thought for sure the girl would have a reaction as soon as she saw Harry. Well, she did appear to be having a reaction but not the one he hoped for. Maybe she just needed more exposure.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione found herself actually in Flourish and Blotts. The endless rows of books in the musty smelling shop never ceased to enthrall her.

Her head was bent low, fingers ghosting over each spine as she breathed in the fragrance of each tome before coming to an abrupt halt, hitting what felt to be a fabric covered wall. She looked up, alarmed. "Oh! Hello, Professor."

"Miss Granger, we've been partners now for months. You don't have to keep calling me Professor."

"You still call me Miss Granger," Hermione responded and he gave no reply.

She watched the tall, enigmatic man as he gave her a curt nod before stepping around her and into a different aisle. There was another magical object that defied explanation.

But what was that tantalizing scent in the air? It smelled like parchment…and fresh herbs…and something she couldn't define. Something masculine. Something strong.

Something amazing and she simply had to smell it again.

Peering around the corner, she realized it had to be Snape that she smelled. She crept along the bookshelf, sniffing one aisle over and watched as he made a book selection. Why was she being so sneaky? She could just walk up to him and talk to him about any number of things if she felt like it but her brain was feeling strangely muddled, almost as though she were heading toward intoxicated.

Snape paused near the end of the aisle and Hermione took her opportunity. She craned her neck around the end cap and took a deep whiff of ex-Professor. He was brilliant, her mind mused. He was tangy and rich and heady. He was dark chocolate and wine and a new novel. He smelled _delicious_. Before she knew it, her nose was buried in the side of his wool jacket.

"Miss Granger, please kindly explain what the hell you think you are doing?"

Shocked mid sniff, Hermione's dilated brown eyes snapped up to less than impressed black.

"I've bathed recently, I assure you, if that's your query."

It didn't take the brightest witch of any age to realize that Snape not amused by her overwhelming need to breath in his luxurious smell. Thinking fast, she responded, "Oh no, sir, that wasn't it at all. I had just dropped a contact, you see. And my eyes were closed because they were irritated and they couldn't see anyway so I figured what was the bother? I hadn't even realized you were so near. Sorry if I bothered you," she spat out as quick as the Hogwarts Express before quickly leaving the store with her purchase, trying to figure out what in the name of wizardry was wrong with her.

Snape watched her go with one brow raised. Hermione Granger had been a bit of an odd duck since the first day he saw her but she had been fairly normal as his sometimes partner in freelance curse breaking. They had met again working for the Ministry and found they worked well together. They also found out they had no use for the Ministry. Both were independently wealthy, public figures and damn fine curse breakers. They had no need for "The System." Both despised the hierarchy and routine calls they were sent on. It wasn't long before both Snape and Granger left to try their hand at working on their own, calling on each other when another head or wand was needed. It had served them well so far.

Things had, in fact, worked out very well for one Severus Snape. He had steady employment with no boss, a decent home, and privacy. And free time. The only thing he was missing…was Hermione.

He wasn't sure when he had started falling for the little minx, but the fact still remained. Now, however, something seemed off with her. But if there was something Severus knew how to do, it was get to the bottom of things. And so he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I realized I haven't put up my usual disclaimer. This story is, like all the ones I post, completed on my hard drive and just waiting to meet you. Expect an update everyday or every other. :) Reviews make me happy, and are the only method of payment I receive for my attempt at entertainment. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

Severus pulled the chain over the bowl and felt the never-used-to sensation of being twirled down the toilet and into the Ministry. The case he was working on wasn't going to solve itself and he had to retrieve some files from Animagus Registration.

As he billowed his way down the center of the hall, he caught the faintest glimpse of a familiar brown mop. One curl, really, but it was all he needed. Hermione Granger was here and he got the feeling she knew he was here as well. But contrary to her usual behavior, she didn't run to him, she ran away. Odd.

Shrugging, but curious, he detoured from his path and followed down the side hallway where the curl had gone. He hoped he hadn't offended her when he saw her last.

Nothing was to be found around that corner, but he could still smell the latte and Sleakeazy's that meant Granger. As a receptionist peered curiously at him, he stopped, pretending to be lost and engaging her in conversation, keeping an eye out for his curl. Sure enough, after a moment had passed, he saw the brown shade out of the corner of his eye as it hovered for a moment and then darted again down a different hallway.

He felt like it was a game of cat and mouse. But was he the cat? Or the mouse?

He followed her again down the hall, keeping an eye of the back of her bushy head through the throng of people, stopping this time at the men's to watch her. Surely, she wouldn't follow him there. After relieving himself, he quickly slammed the door open as though he was starting a Potions class and off went the brown haired mouse. What in the name of Merlin was she doing?

Snape walked up to the nearest corner. Ever so slowly, he peered his head around the corner, only to see the brown eyes Miss Granger peering back around the wall.

His eyebrow rose.

She gasped.

Her head disappeared and once again she was off.

Deciding he had enough of this, Snape turned back where he came from to retrieve his files. Miss Granger WAS an odd duck, and she would eventually tell him if she needed him for something.

Surely she couldn't be angry with him. Surely.

He knew she was following him while he flipped through the relevant files on rabbit transformations – only an Anigamus would leave messages in someone's carrots, he assumed – but she never spoke up and so he ignored her.

Back at Grimmauld place, Hermione was sipping tea with Sirius, trying to calm herself. It was kind of him to invite her back to review her work on the portrait. She knew she would get it removed soon and needed to check the space for hexes and curses. Well, spell curses, at least. She knew very well there were verbal ones to be found. Damn portrait.

Grabbing a bite to eat was first on her mind because she hadn't ate one speck all day. She spent it following Severus, and she had no idea why. The wizard must think she was barmy. But it wasn't her fault, truly.

She had walked into the Ministry, fine as you please, when she saw him stepping out of the Floo. Something about the billow of his robes and the flippant toss of his hair called to her. She had to follow him. But she still didn't know why. Not wanting to seem like a crackpot, she stayed out of his sight. She had thought. Who was she to think that she could out spy the master spy himself? The game was up when he followed her down to the men's room. No one ever came down that hall on account of the exploding toilets, and as she expected, peering back to see if he was still following her, who should be staring back but those fathomless black eyes? So she did what any good Ministry trained, war hardened heroine would do.

She ran for it.

Now sitting in Sirius's parlor, it all seemed quite silly. Following Snape. What a notion. Quite off her rocker. She was going to have this cuppa, and settle down for a few hours of curse breaking. She had no idea how to explain her behavior if he asked her. Oh god. He was going to ask her about it, she just knew it.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

A shrill squeak was barely sequestered as Sirius startled her out of her musings. "Oh! Fine. Fine, really. Okay, well, not fine, but as fine as can be under the circumstances I suppose, so fine."

"I'm going to assume that's not fine," said Sirius as he sat next to her on the sofa, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Tell Sirius all about it."

Releasing a deep breath, Hermione told him. About feeling restless and twitchy, and how she was acting on all sorts of strange behaviors. She felt odd and unsettled and had no idea why.

Sirius sat back against the couch as though pondering her problem. He knew it was the effect of his spell. She wouldn't completely feel herself again until she was with Harry. There had to be a way to make that happen.

"Well, Harry is your best friend, Hermione. Perhaps he is better suited to talk to you about this. Let me go see if he is free."

Great, even Sirius though she was crazy.

Harry came through a few minutes later, looking freshly clothed and brushed with Sirius behind him, flattening out a few wrinkles from the back of Harry's robe. Harry plopped down next to his friend without so much as a 'hello' and waited for her to tell him her problems. It wasn't very often that he could be her shoulder for a change but if she allowed him to be, he would.

With another sigh – why did she have to completely repeat herself? Couldn't she get a Dictoquill or something? – she ran through the entire story again with Harry. The strange feelings, the smells, the quirks. But the end of it, Harry was looking quite alarmed.

"And you're not, you know, in a family way?"

Hermione just glared.

"Right. Well. Have you been on the wrong end of someone's wand?"

"Honestly, Harry," she told him as she rolled her eyes, "I'm a curse breaker. And I'm practically a hermit. When I'm out, I'm with you or Snape. Have you seen anything suspicious?"

Harry deflated. "Well, no. What about Snape?"

"I have no idea," said Hermione with a shrug and a nervous titter. "I haven't really talked to him much lately. Just a bit while I was in Flourish's and feeling a bit off but it wasn't for that long, and he probably thinks I've gone round the twist after I kept following him at the Ministry today."

"I'll Floo him. We should talk to him. If anyone has noticed anything, it's Snape."

Neither heard Sirius huff behind them. Blast them and their idea to call Severus! That man was worse than a werewolf when it came to sniffing out something, and he was the last person Sirius wanted around. Something wasn't right between him and Hermione and if Sirius didn't know better, he would say Snape was interested in the girl. But that was preposterous. Snape only had eyes for Lily.

Then again, Sirius himself mused on the similarities between his departed friend and Hermione.

Dammit.

"You know you can call him Severus now, Harry. He isn't your professor. In fact, you have more seniority in the Ministry than he did. And do you really need to talk to him? We could just send him an owl or something…"

"Snape must be a very busy man," added Sirius.

Harry crossed his arms in a way that let Hermione know they were not going to win. He could be worse than Molly sometimes, and you'd never know he didn't grow up with the overbearing matriarch.

"What if you get worse? Every day it seems as though things have changed for you, and I'm not going to risk your health because you are feeling bashful. You two have been partners, there is very little about you he doesn't already know."

Hermione thought about that one time, frantically changing her robes in front of him after being splattered with a dungbomb as she and Severus were chasing a subject. If only you knew, she thought.

"Fine. Do your worst."

Once again the fire glowed green as a harried looking Snape came through, unbending his tall frame as he stepped out of the small grate. "I was summoned?"

"Yes, Snape. Something seems to be wrong with Hermione."

Severus gave her a cool once over. "I had noticed."

"You had noticed? What do you mean you had noticed? There is nothing wrong with me!" spat an angry Hermione, though her eyes never left his face. She couldn't mention it, but the tingles and chills and sense of plain wrongness left as soon as she saw Severus.

"It's a commonplace behavior for you to be following people around the Ministry? You're a Gryffindor. You don't follow anyone. You chase them."

She gave him a glare but remained silent. Briefly, Harry touched on all the issues that she had been experiencing over the past few days. And of course, Snape asked the exact same questions. Had she been injured? Was anyone mad at her? A client, perhaps? Had she seen anything or held anything unusual lately?

No, no, no, and no. Nothing had been out of the ordinary. She had met Harry for lunch, gone to work, come here, picked up a few books and went to the Ministry. She noticed the unusual behavior after dining with Harry, but nothing was wrong with him.

No one had noticed during this part of the investigation that Sirius had slipped away.

Snape sat down in front of Hermione, slowly taking her hands in his, ignoring Hermione's soft sigh. He gazed at them intently, before feeling up her arms, her neck, and her face. "I don't see anything," he murmured, soaking in the velvet of her freckled skin, and the silken feel of her chestnut tresses.

"I feel like I'm going to faint," she told him, a flush rising to her cheeks.

He quickly backed away and resumed his formal posture. "Would it be alright if I wand scanned you for Dark magic?"

"Of course, Severus. Of course. You know I trust you."

As Hermione was being evaluated by her partner and questioned by her friend, Sirius watched them from the doorway. Harry was looking particularly fine tonight in the new robes Sirius conveniently had after Harry's unfortunate spill coming through the fireplace, but Hermione barely noticed. Harry's hair was mostly tame, and his eagerness shown out of him like a light from his arse. But nothing from the witch.

But he knew. He could tell how she perked up when Snape touched her. He knew that hitch in her breath, that pause of her heart. He knew it. But what he didn't know was why it was for Snape and not for Harry. Or what to do about it.

After everyone had settled down, Snape remained with Hermione on the sofa, Harry sitting on the floor nearby and Sirius sulking in the doorway. They sat talking for some time, Hermione's hand resting gently on Snape's thigh, Snape himself silent.

He watched the hand on leg. That delicate hand with the long tapered fingers. That forbidden hand. The hand touching him, without provocation. He could fall in love that hand.

Hermione grew silent as she noticed Severus wasn't participating in the conversation. "Severus?" she called gently. "Are you with me?"

"Always," he automatically responded. "And I have something for you."

Interest piqued, Hermione sat up a little straighter, removing her hand from his person. Snape reached in to an inner robe pocket, removing a small box. Taking it slowly, Hermione looked it over before opening.

Inside laid a black leather cord with a natural stone pendant. It appeared to only be polished and its green glistened in the firelight. "Severus, it's beautiful. It is jade?"

"It is," he affirmed. "Taken from the lay line around Beijing. Known for its protective properties and its unusual dark green color. When Potter told me you had been experiencing some trouble, I brought it with me, hoping you would wear it."

"Of course I will," she told him and lifted her hair for him to fasten it around her neck.

Sirius almost growled from the doorway, witnessing the display in front of him. Why Snape? Why? Did the girl not even realize what was happening?

"That's a pretty rare gem, Snape."

Snape agreed. "Albus gave it to me."

A strange silence descended and not even Sirius asked why Dumbledore had seen fit to offer such a rarity to Snape. A rarity with strong magical protections.

The three men knew what it meant that he was passing something of such significance along to Hermione. Hermione, for once, was the one without a clue and Harry didn't feel the need to inform her right then.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather keep it?" she inquired.

"I'm sure. It needs a new home. I can watch after myself for a while. You need someone to watch after you for a change."

She gave him a slow smile while fingering the small stone's rounded edges. "Thank you, then. It's lovely, and I'm afraid I'll put it to more use than I should."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Hermione rolled the stone around in her hand, trying to suss out her emotions.

Soon her hand found its way back to Severus's thigh, Sirius found his way to the liquor and Harry found his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry so late, work got unexpectedly crazy. Still there now, in fact, but I wiped out the laptop to post right quick. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Hermione sat on the couch, slowly rubbing her hand along the arm of the sofa. Severus had moved from underneath her palm to browse the library for answers, thus leaving her hand unoccupied.

She missed the warmth of him beside her. The thought crossed her mind to help him sort through the books on Sirius's shelves but she didn't feel like herself and didn't want to get in his way. From the vantage point of the couch, she watched as he methodically flipped through the volumes as Sirius poured another drink, glaring from the corner of the room.

That was odd, wasn't it? Of course Sirius and Severus never got along but they had reached a level of silent mutual despise. A few snide or snarky comments and they went on their merry way. However, Sirius looked like he was trying to glare holes through the books and Severus. Hermione just ignored the man and turned her eyes back to her object of interest, who was currently, licking his finger to turn a page.

Hermione almost moaned watching him, wondering what that finger would taste like. She needed to get out of here.

"I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me," she abruptly told the men as she went to steal a slice of pie or a sandwich. She hadn't had a proper meal in hours.

"And just what do you think you're looking at, Black?" Severus questioned the moment the door shut behind her. He had watched over the edge of the book how Sirius' eyes watched Hermione and followed her out of the room.

"Nothing you need to worry about, I'm sure," Sirius shot back in a haughty tone though truthfully he was worried. The curse couldn't possibly have marked Severus for Hermione. It just wasn't in the realm of possibility. He was half hoping Severus would come up with something that would explain her strange behavior and help him get her back where she needed to be – with Harry.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he watched the other man swig back the last of his drink and come over to rest a hip against the bookshelf. "I doubt that is any of your concern either."

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that. Pretty young witches are always my concern. Someone has to look out for their best interest, of course."

"She is not the naïve wench you assume her to be, and I have no doubt she will see right through your charms," hissed Severus.

"Easy, Severus. I'm not trying to bed the girl. The thought had crossed my mind, of course, and don't say it hadn't crossed yours." Sirius pointedly ignored the guttural noise coming from his companion and the clenched fist at the man's side. "No, I'm afraid we may find ourselves in a very familiar situation soon. I imagine the woman you love, shacking up with a Potter, and having a few more messy haired children. What do you think? Good plan?"

"So is that it?" Severus asked in the voice of deadly calm that his students would have known to fear. "That's your plan? You cursed Hermione to make her see her love for Harry?"

"Our own little James and Lily," said Sirius with a smirk, slightly intoxicated.

"Harry is nothing like his arrogant toerag of a father. James Potter was _**a**_ good for nothing, lazy, whinging little berk and Lily. I wouldn't wish dear Lily on anyone. Hermione shares her house but that is all. She is compassionate and forgiving where Lily was cruel and unyielding. Hermione is passionate and brave and brilliant and everything Lily could only dream of being yet never held a candle to. That's all you were ever good for, Sirius," Severus told him in a blinding rage, using his first name for the first time in he couldn't even remember how long. "Meddling in others' affairs. You never really did make a life of your own. I highly advise you to leave Hermione alone. She doesn't stand alone like I once did. Like you do now. You will answer to me."

"What's the matter, Snape? Afraid the lass is going to see your knickers and run? You forgot, that's already-"

Sirius was completely oblivious of the danger until a fist hit him square in the jaw.

~~HGSS~~

Hermione sat at the table, contemplating her reflection in leftover soup in front of her, pondering the problem.

Clearly, something was compelling her. To do what, exactly, she wasn't sure, but it seemed to be Snape related. She needed to be magically compelled to be around Severus like she needed another broom, but here she was. If someone had just asked, she could have told them she'd do it pro bono.

_What could the motive possibly be?_, she wondered. They were already partners. Unless the curse wasn't tailored to him specifically. Maybe someone just wanted to get her laid.

Well, if that was the case, she would happily help with that too, but they couldn't have picked a more difficult person than Severus. She had never seen him with a girl. In fact, incident with Harry's mum aside, she wasn't even sure he liked girls.

He did give her this amulet though, she thought as she ran her fingers over the stone around her neck. There was a little groove just bigger than her thumb, as though the previous owner also use to sit and worry the stone.

She was pondering this thought and the man behind _**it**_ when she suddenly realized she was still unsettled. The soup hadn't help as she thought it was. She was once again insatiable. Picking up the spoon, she gave it a lick but it didn't seem to help, nor did the following glass of water.

Hermione released a sigh. It was going to be one of _those things_ again and she would feel restless, itchy, and incomplete until she figured out what the curse wanted. And it was probably Severus related. Surely something had to work!

She picked up random objects off the counter-top and licked them to no avail. Even Severus's coat by the door didn't help.

Kreacher watched her from the corner and when she glanced at him, he told her, "Don't be thinking it, Miss."

She picked up a quill and nibbled on the end instead. Nothing.

This was maddening! What could it possibly want? She wasn't going to eat Severus!

At the thought of his name, Hermione heard a smack from the library and loud shouting afterward, causing her to drop the quill and rush to see what the problem was. She never should have left Severus with a drunk Sirius.

With a gasp, she took in the scene before her. A spilt tumbler was on the ground, the dregs of a brown liquid leaking on to a forgotten tome. Severus was straddling an intoxicated Sirius, and while he was no longer punching him, it was clear by the welt blossoming on Sirius's face what had happened.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped as Severus pulled a hand back for another punch. "As cathartic as I'm sure this is, and probably well deserved and over-do, I don't think this is one of the best of your ideas."

"I'm finding at the moment I don't give a fuck," Severus told her in that eerily calm voice his students knew to fear.

Hermione grabbed his fist in one hand and pulled him off Sirius, who was now fearfully covering his face with both hands. Being a Pureblood, a Muggle-style physical attack had never crossed his mind. A hex he was prepared for, but not a right hook.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Lost his damned mind is what happened!" yelled Sirius as he got up off the floor. "One minute, he's researching and the next I'm being insulted and thrashed!"

Severus was moments from kicking him back down again when the most amazing thing happened.

Hermione was on him like he was just on Sirius, but instead of punching him, she was kissing him, and fiercely. He had just happened a glance, and she pounced.

"Hermione," said both of the men between breaths.

She just whispered, "Don't care," and continued to snog him senseless. Severus made an attempt to push her off out of preservation for her dignity and honor, but even he admitted it was only half-hearted.

Here was this beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, brave witch who seemingly wanted nothing more than to press her lips to his. It had to be the curse, he thought. It really had nothing to do with him.

The wheels in his mind churned, sluggishly but determined. Hermione was cursed, it knew. And it knew it had something to do with him. She was drawn to him, clearly. To smell him, and to see him, and…

Hermione didn't know what thought just crossed his mind but suddenly Severus went from a half interested partner to a full fledged participant. He had to have been shocked but she couldn't help herself. He looked at her, all flushed, and angry, and _sexy_. She figured out several places she could run her tongue, just started with his lips.

There were no feather-light kisses and sweet caresses here. Maybe another time, if he let her have another time. With Sirius's protests being ignored in the background, she nibbled Severus's earlobe and ran her tongue along his neck before devouring him in another thirst-quenching kiss. This was apparently what the curse was after, and what a mighty fine curse it was.

Severus was having the same thought from the carpet below, where he was still pinned by her weight to the floor, not that he was complaining.

_Take that, you tosser_, he thought as Sirius stormed out of the room. Grabbing Hermione by waist, he gave her one last long, slow, and deep kiss, causing one of them to moan before Apparating her out of the room with a 'pop'.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Long weekend. Work was rough, cops were called, winding down with some Star Wars D&D. We're those kind of nerds. Hope you guys enjoy! Two more chapters after this, and still another story.

**Chapter Five**

They arrived rather gracefully on a cold and bare wooden floor in what appeared to be a living room if the old couch and bookshelves wereanything to go by.

Hermione slowly came to her senses as the compulsive need to taste him ebbed, and she noticed an empty hearth as it roared to life, taking a bit of the chill, and the walls that surrounded her, covered in dusty tomes.

She slowly sat up, straddled Severus' waist, missing his soft groan. Obviously, she was unaware of his…condition. As gently and unobtrusively as he could, he removed them both to the well worn leather sofa, setting her beside him.

"Hermione? Do you understand what's happening to you?" he asked, avoiding looking directly into her eyes.

She nodded, peering anxiously at him. "I have these overwhelming urges to do things I would never dare," she whispered. "To follow you just to see you. To hear nothing but the sound of your voice. Merlin, Severus, I swear I was just about to attempt to lick Kreacher in the kitchen before you punched Sirius and snapped me out of it. I was frantic and almost hysterical!" She was so embarrassed to admit these things to him but he was well aware of her changed behavior and seemed to have a better grasp on what was causing all of this.

"Severus? What is wrong with me?" Hermione asked, afraid she was going to end up like Sirius' cousin Bellatrix.

He sighed as he leaned back on the couch, observant of her slight lean forward to follow him. "It appears as though the brilliant Mister Black got it into his head that the world needed another James and Lily Potter. Harry was going to be James, of course, and you were cast in the role of Lily."

Hermione gasped. "But he loves Ginny!"

"As we are all aware. However, for some reason, Black took a shine to you. Fulfilling his own personal fantasy perhaps." His words caused a shudder from his couch companion and Severus smirked. A look Hermione decided was very becoming on him, devious as though it were.

"Some point," he continued, "before you accosted me in Flourish and Blotts, he must have cast a spell on you. It requires you to fulfill all five of your senses with the person you desire."

Hermione's cheeks turned flaming red. There was no denying her feelings for him any longer. Damn Sirius Black! She never would have burdened her partner and friend with what he was sure to consider a passing attraction. She doubted she was his type, if he even had a type, and now there was no way things would go back to what they were before.

As her mind was reeling from his revelation, part of her realized it longed to hear him speak. His voice felt like a balm to her spirit and cool water to her heated skin. "And I'm assuming you're stuck helping me through this?"

He shifted in his seat. "I suppose that is one way of considering things. I don't believe I'll find the task too difficult. Why do you ask?"

"Because I seem to be on hearing."

His eyes rose to hers, and he noted the nibble of her still swollen lips and the slight shifting in her seat. She was clearly still aroused by their earlier actions and was waiting on pins and needles for him to speak to her. But what would he talk about?

"I suppose that's my cue," he rumbled, making Hermione practically purr as he rose to grab a random book from the shelf.

"'_To Sherlock Holmes she is always_the_woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen, but as a lover he would have placed himself in a false position_,'" he read to her. Hermione hung on his every word, one small hand on his knee as he sat with a leg crossed next to her.

"Shall I continue?" he asked and she readily nodded. He made it almost to the end of the chapter, bantering back and forth with himself in the different tones of the characters, before she interrupted him.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"This isn't working."

He sighed. Clearly, the effects of the curse were only increasing. The grip of her hand on his knee had become quite firm, almost as if she was holding herself in her seat. "How do you find working with the Ministry?" he asked, hoping that a conversation was more what she needed. "I personally find dealing with the bureaucracy a bore. It reminds me of my days at Hogwarts, and we all know how well that turned out."

Hermione listened as his voice droned on, talking about the daily tediousness of being a Ministry minion. Their days consisted of loads of paperwork with a sprinkling of actual curse breaking but no one saw fit to give them a secretary. While she agreed with what he said, and found some comfort if hearing his voice, it still wasn't what she needed.

And, if a part of her was honest, even without the curse, she was reveling in just listening to him talk to her. What girl wouldn't be? She would have to come clean about the depth of her feelings once this whole ordeal was over with.(Another distant portion of her realized she had also never been invited into his home.)

"Severus?" she once again interrupted.

"Hermione?" he asked, and she clearly heard the slight bit of exasperation in his tone. As much as he wanted to help her, and was very flattered to be the one to do so, it didn't mean he had all the answers as to how to do so and he was becoming impatient. "I take it this isn't working either?"

She mutely shook her head no.

"What do you want from me then?"

She crossed and uncrossed her arms, at a loss of what to do with her hands, with herself. Hermione looked away, as shy as she was randy, and softly spoke her request. "Talk dirty to me."

Head turned as it was, Hermione missed as Severus' eyebrows shot to the sky as her flatly responded, "I can teach you how to bewitch the minds and ensnare the senses."

"Like you _mean_ it," she admonished, finally locking eyes with him as her tongue slowly licked her bottom lip. Oh the things she wanted to do to this wizard_**!**_

He started again, a throaty rumble in his chest that made Hermione quiver. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can show you the undulating flame of the perfectly prepared concoction. I will show you how to hold a cauldron, to feel the weight in your hands, how run your finger over a petal and know if it's ready to be…plucked."

She visibly relaxed back against the sofa cushion. Her hands slowly unclenched where her white knuckled grip had clung to her pant legs after releasing his own. Severus didn't know what it felt like to be denied the compulsion but it must be incredibly frustrating to feel an urge you cannot control or satisfy on your own. To rely on another was something neither relished.

Hermione flexed the taut muscles of her neck, releasing the tension and letting the waves of his luxurious voice crash over her.

"There have been times, even as far back as meeting with the Order when I would watch you," he softly breathed near her ear. "I marveled at the way your intelligence shown like a moonstone amongst bezoars," he spoke and blushed as she giggled gently, releasing a sigh of relief that she was finally receiving that which she needed. "How I've longed to dare trace my hand down the slender column of your neck, to see my skin against yours. To feel your fingers run through my hair, or to touch those damnable curls. Are they as soft as they seem, Hermione?"

Severus leaned forward and ghosted his fingers over the end of one of her ringlets, not quite touching. "What do you need from me?" he asked her again, gentler and more earnest than before. Hermione looked to him, almost stricken at the thought that she might be compelled to tell him exactly what she wanted from him. Could he tell that she had watched him at those meetings too? Her breathing hitched as the memories flooded back to her, starting from the day he bared his Dark Mark to Fudge in her fourth year, through the fall of Voldemort and ensuing aftermath, and up to the present where she had been paired with him for the first time.

"Do you need to hear how much I long to carry you up those stairs, stairs that have never seen a woman, and toss you on my bed? How I want to throw your robes to the floor and let the moonlight shine over your naked breasts. Oh, Hermione," he purred to her and she nodded, encouraging him to go on. "I want to run my tongue over your nipples until the tender flesh becomes pebbles. I want to grab a fist of your hair as I take you from behind. I want to pour fragrant oil over your skin and smooth it down your body, releasing you from all of your cares. I want you so much."

Severus reached over to her and pulled her to him, their lips meeting in the space between them. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth as his hands finally realized their goal of feeling her chestnuts curls.

Softer than he expected, he thought, and voluminous.

"How are you," asked his husky voice, out of breath as he pulled back. "Do I need to keep going?"

Hermione leaned back to catch her own breath, tension finally released. She was sorely tempted to tell him to keep going but she knew that anything between them shouldn't be based on lies. He didn't seem to be eager to get rid of her anyhow. "I don't think I'm on hearing anymore," she told him.

He seemed almost relieved. It had to be terribly awkward, not to mention extremely forthright for him to admit his feelings about her. If he was telling the truth, she thought. If he was making it up as he went, that used a completely different skill set but one that was still very much appreciated. He should think about recording racy novels for witches.

"How long has the compulsion been diminished?" he asked suspiciously.

She bit her lip warily, trying to fight back her nervousness. "I would have told you sooner but you were doing so well…"

"Hermione?"

"Somewhere around bezoars."

He was so flummoxed by her revelation that he hadn't realized only one sense was left.

And Hermione's hands were trembling.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Wow, last chapter was relative quiet. Was it that bad? Talk to me, ladies! Is this better? You know what sense is remaining...right? ;)

**Chapter Six**

Hermione flexed her fingers as her sweaty palms quivered. Touching him, kissing Severus had absolutely set her on fire, and he just sat there, staring at her as though he couldn't feel the flames. She knew he was the person she desired.

There hadn't been many men in her life since Ron. None, really. Only certain men fit her criteria and she wasn't going to waste her time on someone who wasn't at least a friend. Unfortunately, work and her current friends made finding new ones difficult.

But then, along came Severus.

She couldn't really pinpoint when the attraction started. She always found him intriguing when she was at school. Respect after he showed his Mark. Admiration after Voldemort was gone. But working with him showed her the man he was underneath his robes and scowl, and she found herself having quite naughty thoughts about that man as she sipped her morning tea.

Slowly as the months wore on, Hermione discovered something she hadn't even considered. She didn't just want him to take her over the desk in her office so hard that she didn't even care the papers that fell were previously in chronological order.

She wanted to talk with him. Long talks about cases, and people, and theories. In her mind, these talks would happen over merlot, with a fireplace. Or maybe on a stone path, surrounded by trees. Or in her bed, with the sun rising.

In her daydreams, Hermione began to wonder about such things like what he wore to bed, or if he had a social life, or if he really would like the scarf she knitted him that was secreted away in the bottom drawer of her overstuffed desk.

Basically, she had fallen for him. Bad.

Ron had been fun. Being with Ron was easy. But Ron had never made her feel on fire. Safe, comfortable, and contented, but not inflamed_**.**_ He didn't make her yearn like the man sitting on the sofa had well before even this silly curse of Sirius'. Hermione was almost tempted to thank him, if the rambling from Severus earlier in the evening was true and not just a ploy to get her away from him.

But the kiss theyshared didn't feel like a ploy to her, and his red tinted cheeks and glazed eyes were in agreement.

Severus was mulling over the same thoughts as she. He knew there was no deception on her part. There couldn't be, as the curse wouldn't allow it. Hermione was only going to feel driven toward someone she had an affinity with and desired. Sirius must have assumed that person would be Harry. After growing up with James and assuming the boy was just like him, it made sense that he wasn't able to fathom a witch not secretly in love with Harry Potter.

But Hermione most definitely wasn't.

Hermione was in love with _him, _Severus Snape.

Not only was she in love with him, he was her true love. The best match for her. She could, of course, find love with another, but it was rare that someone found their true love. Nothing would come as smooth and natural as a life with your one true love. Anything less would be a love life filled with imperfect affections and hard relationships.

And Fate had destined Hermione Granger and Severus Snape to be that perfect match.

That silly wretch obviously had a twisted sense of humor.

He knew that the curse would force her to find her true love, something Sirius had more than likely overlooked. Fortunately, her love was nearby, or she quite likely would have gone insane. A counter-curse wasn't known as far as he was aware.

So here they were, true loves, sitting on his sofa. That one kiss almost completely crumbled any resistance he had built up to her. A soft spot had existed for her for years. He wasn't lying when he told her he had watched her from the time she started sitting in on Order meetings, displaying her intelligence, bravery and common sense. From the moments they would spend at Grimmauld Place, at loose ends waiting for news, sitting in the library, the only two souls to take solace in literature. He always felt they were kindred souls and it was little surprise to him that they wound up in the same profession, destined to be partners.

But what he did not expect was for her to return his sentiment. There had to be someone out there better suited for her than a washed up, greasy, cantankerous old wizard.

He thought about thanking Sirius, but punching him in the face had been a lot more satisfying. That opportunity wouldn't have come without the curse either, truthfully, so maybe he should give the man his thanks.

"Severus, are you angry with me?" she asked quietly.

His thoughts came back to the present and the woman beside him who was almost twitching in her attempt to control her body's movements. Why would he be angry with her? Ah, yes. Her little deception when he was speaking with her.

"You are under a powerful compulsion_**;**_ you can't be held responsible."

"Are you going to hold me not responsible for everything I do? What if I told you I would have done it without the curse?"

"I'd assume you were lying," he told her even though he knew how the spell worked. Knowing and _knowing_ seemed vastly different in his mind. But she deserved to have the knowledge of what had been revealed to him. "But the spell doesn't just reveal a person you desire. Hermione, do you believe in true love?"

"Yesss," she hissed, as though he had just declared his intent right then. The words resonated with her. They almost gave her some relief just by being spoken. It felt so _right_. "Ron," she started. "Ron wasn't my soul mate. My true love. We were compatible, but something was missing. I need that something, Severus, and everything is telling me right now I can get it from you. I'm trying damnably hard not to take you right now on this couch but if that's not what you want, I suggest drop me St. Mungo's."

She clenched her fists as he took in what she said. "This spell says we're soul mates," he told her as she nodded. "You're okay with that?"

She continued to nod. Words were becoming difficult as she fought control over her body. Tremors passed down her arms and her legs, wanting her to reach to him. "I would have done this weeks ago. Curse or no curse."

"Hermione…"

Words were lost as she reached for him, pushing him back against the armrest. Before his mind caught up with his actions, her mouth claimed, hands in his hair, taking in him like he was the air she needed to breath. He had never felt so wanted.

"Severus," she managed. "Off."

He fumbled with his clothes, wondering for the first time why he wore so many, when she became impatient, and with a quick spell, divested him of all but his trousers and underwear. His first instinct was to cover himself. When had he been bare to anyone but Poppy Pomfrey in the last twenty years? But as soon as his arms began to move, she ran one hand down his chest, nails lightly dragging against his skin, leaving red trails in their wake. He froze at the pleasure she kindled, burning across his skin. Her fingers went all the way down to his belt as she continued to kiss him senseless.

This wasn't how he had intended things to proceed. Just once he wanted the opportunity to do things properly. Get to know a woman, ask her out on a date. Take her to dinner and woo her properly. He wasn't a man as the mercy of his baser needs but he'd never been given the opportunity to display that.

"Are you sure you're ready? The curse might be satisfied with something less. If you're uncomfortable, we could go out for dinner first," he told her as she focused on his belt buckle.

Hermione looked at him, hair and eyes wild. Somehow her shirt was almost half undone and he could see the teal lace of her bra underneath. "Do you want to wait?" she asked, pulling his belt free from his trousers with one long movement. Gods, she was a vision.

"Not really," he admitted.

"Fuck now. Dinner later," she told him, leaving no room for argument.

He moaned an agreement, standing up to shake his trousers off and she pulled his pants down with them, leaving him naked in his sitting room and her still almost completely dressed.

"You're gorgeous, Severus," she told him reverently from her position seated in from on his on the sofa. Hermione slowly traced the outline of one buttock and down his thigh.

He looked down at her and tucked an errant wisp behind her ear. "I believe that's my line." Pulling her to her feet, he soon had her as naked as himself.

"Is this velvet?" Hermione asked, putting on foot up on the soft sofa.

"Probably. Circa 1950s, I'm sure. If you don't like it, we'll burn it."

"But let's christen it first," she said, voice deepened with her desire. She looked at him from over her shoulder, her hands on the back of the sofa. He had a momentary pause at her position. Then she gave her rear a wiggle and pushed it back toward him.

"Severus, please."

He stepped to her then, one steadying hand on her waist. His eyes locked to hers and if he needed confirmation, he had it. Her eyes closed in bliss as he entered her, tension ramping up for him as much as relief coursed through her body. There would be a time for tender lovemaking but this was not that time. Now was the time to be claimed.

Hermione pushed back against him, his sizable length filling her fully. She paused there a moment, both hands grabbing the back of the couch. A throaty rumble left her as he guided back out again and swiftly entered to the hilt. "Yes," she told him. "Yes."

Soon no words were spoken by either and none were needed. One hand gripped her shoulder as the other kept its position on her waist, using their leverage to bring her back to him time and time again and she pushed back against the couch to meet him. Their coupling was fast and furious, her need spilling over into him until there was nothing but the desire for completion.

Reaching her peak, she turned her head, capturing one of his fingers in her teeth and biting gently. The expected feel of her caused his own longing to crest, orgasm spilling over into her as he almost painfully gripped her and held her still. Slowly she moved against him, chest heaving, feeling her own orgasm finally fade. Her vision swam and she closed her eyes until the moment passed, giving his finger a kiss before falling against the sofa to catch her breath.

Severus grabbed his wand from where it had fallen to the floor and suddenly, the couch folded down to allow for two sated souls. He pulled her down beside him, cleansing them in the process.

"Severus?" came the slightly muffled voice.

"Hmm?"

"That was fantastic. Thank you…Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too," he told her, his honest reply coming much easier and sooner than he expected. A curse will do that, he supposed.

"Severus?"

"What, Hermione?" he asked. Was she going to be one of those women who needed a heart to heart after coupling, always feeling vulnerable about his feelings?

"I'm going to fucking kill Sirius."

He smiled. His true love indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **One more story needs to get posted after this, and I'm about halfway through a story I'm really enjoying writing for the Prompt Fest!

**Chapter Seven**

Before the sun even rose, the last house in the row down Spinner's End was already stirring. Breakfast was shortly made, followed by coffee. The coffee was chased with a round of lovemaking, a shower, and finding some decent clothes to wear. Only then did the sun begin to rise over the horizon.

When it finally decided to crest, Hermione and Severus had no idea. They were holed up in his living room, sharing the couch, with a tea service on the table and her legs thrown over his.

"I'm so just bloody relieved," she kept telling him. "The curse was _miserable_. I felt just so hyperaware, like you had a homing beacon, but I didn't know it was you I was looking for. I'm glad I know now."

He squeezed her leg. "Me too. Though it still feels strange."

"And yet not strange."

Severus nodded his agreement.

"So we agree that while this did not have the more auspicious beginning, the outcome was favorable?" she asked.

"It was. Though I still shudder to think of what may have happened had the cure, so to speak, not been nearby. Sirius shouldn't get away with this." Severus sounded calm as he slowly rubbed her leg, but Hermione could tell there was anger seething just below the surface.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Shouldn't it be you with the plan?" he asked.

"Oh, by all rights I could claim the right to revenge. However, I think that you, the Head of Slytherin, will have a much more…instructional lesson for him.

Severus grinned, giving Hermione a shiver. Sirius wasn't going to know what hit him.

~~HGSS~~

Saturday night supper at the old Headquarters had been a regular event since shortly after the fall of Voldemort and his regime. Sometimes just one or two stopped by but more often than not, a large crowd would gather around the table for some of Kreacher's famous cooking.

Tonight was no different. Harry and Ginny were talking low in the corner, with Ron nearby pretending not to eavesdrop. Sirius was bringing dishes out of the kitchen with Molly helping Kreacher and Arthur looking on. Kingsley poured himself a drink while Severus and Hermione just quietly sat and watched until dinner was set before them.

Sirius hadn't said much to Hermione when she arrived unexpectedly with Severus in tow. Severus dared him to speak out against his presence but the mongrel wisely kept quiet. This may have been his home but lashing out against Severus would have its consequences and he didn't want to fuel the fire…while others were looking at least.

No one knew that tension was running higher than normal between the two men and conversation flowed as everyone was served.

Sirius never saw the bolt that hit him as he returned to the kitchen for the roast, merely thinking he tried over the rug as he stumbled forward, catching himself on the edge of a counter. "I need to secure the blasted thing!" he muttered and gave it no more thought.

"This roast is sublime, Kreacher," Sirius told the elf as he licked his fingers. "It smells absolutely fantastic." He took in a large whiff of the roasted meat and potatoes.

"It is quite good," agreed Arthur. "Almost as good as Molly's."

Hermione glanced at Severus who blatantly ignored her. He hadn't told her what his plan was, but she was forming an idea.

They sojourned for a drink in the drawing room, lounging as old friends do. Severus and Hermione shared a sofa, receiving a questioning look from Harry, only to receive it back as he sat down next to Ginny. Harry shrugged.

Sirius poured a small sniffer of brandy, catching his reflection in the silver platter below. He bent nearer, running a hand through his hair and checking his teeth, seemingly fixated on the image.

"You didn't," whispered Hermione.

"Of course I did," Severus answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

She huffed at him. "But it was such a terrible thing to experience! What if his true love isn't nearby? And what is she is? Then you will give him the same happiness we share and he won't have learned a thing!

"I don't think we have much to worry about," he told her, completely nonchalant at Sirius's impending madness.

The evening progressed and soon it seemed everyone was keeping an eye on their host's eccentric behavior. It was known that Sirius was a bit self centered, but it seemed as though he caught a glimpse of himself in every shiny object he passed. Then there was the awkward moment when he spilt his brandy on his hand and couldn't quit sucking on his fingers.

"Is everything alright there, Sirius?" asked Harry who was still snuggled against Ginny.

"Smashing, Harry. I feel a bit restless this evening though. Anyone else?"

"You know," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I felt like that just last week. It was awful. My skin felt hot and itchy and my skin just crawled. It was awful. I probably would have wound up in St Mungo's if Severus wasn't there to help me out. I certainly hope you didn't catch anything I had."

Harry looked at Sirius, eyes wide. A thundercloud gathered over the older man as the revelation dawned on him.

"Severus was able to cure you, you say?" He glared at his rival. "Maybe I'll have to talk to him later and see what he recommends."

"I'd be delighted," Severus told him with only a modicum of sarcasm.

Sirius quickly moved on to the aural sense. He chatted with everyone mirthfully and even brought out an old family album or two and enthralled his guests with stories of his peculiar relatives.

Hermione wondered if the rate at which each stage of the curse was being fulfilled affected the intensity and time in-between the next one. She remembered having hours, if not a day or two, before the next stage became a nuisance but Sirius was becoming increasing agitated. He began shuffling his feet, scratching at his arms and wiping his face.

"You really don't look well, Sirius. Perhaps you should lie down," Molly offered.

"Nonsense. Just a bit off tonight is all. I'm sure I'll be right as rain in the morning."

Sirius was able to stay calm for a while longer. It wasn't until he brushed a stray hair off his trousers that his will snapped.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

The man in questioned moaned feebly.

"Severus, we can't just leave him like this!" Hermione exclaimed. "He'll go mad, or even die!"

Severus remained nonplussed. He had no sympathy for the man after what he put Hermione through, even if his suspicion didn't turn out correct.

"Harry," Sirius started. "I think I may need to go to-"

Before he could finish the sentence, there was a soft 'pop'. Suddenly a large black dog had taken the post where Sirius just was.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Molly. "Whatever is the matter with him? Hermione, did this happen to you?"

"No," Hermione told her as the dog ran fitful circles around the room. "Sirius thought that Harry and I should be together. A sort of modern James and Lily. So he cursed me to have desires of the five senses only about to be fulfilled by a man I loved. However, what I don't think he realized is that it had to be my one true love, otherwise I would remain unsatisfied and the symptoms would increase until I would up in the Janus Thickey ward or dead. Thankfully, my love was nearby." It was evident Sirius was trying to listen to Hermione's tale and whimpered as she placed a hand on Severus's leg.

"Severus!" Arthur exclaimed.

Severus shrugged. "You are as shocked as I was. And so, in retribution, Sirius is experiencing the same agony he put Hermione through."

"Hermione, I can't believe you! You know how dangerous it was and you cast it on Sirius?" said Molly, quite indignant.

"Not me," Hermione told her.

"Me," answered Severus.

No one dared argue with him though Molly gave him quite the glare.

Sirius gave one last low whine before sitting on the carpet where he began to thoroughly clean his quite intact canine manhood.

"Oh Merlin," said Hermione, suddenly sick to her stomach. She turned away from the salivating beast on the floor. "This is what you expected wasn't it? That Sirius's true love would be himself?"

Severus just smiled before Apparating the frenzied dog upstairs. "I don't believe we need to see anymore of that.

"That was…that was terrible!" Harry said. "And he was trying to force the two of us to be together?"

Hermione grimaced. "Yes, he tried to set us up."

"Oh no, he didn't," said Ginny. "I'm sorry, Harry, I always knew he was a little strange but I just chalked it up to twelve years in Azkaban. But if he ever tries something like that again, _I'll_ curse him!"

Harry shuddered. "How do you end the curse?"

"Copulation," Severus said flatly.

Harry turned green. "So you mean he has to…and that means you two have…I need to leave."

Harry fled the room and Ginny quickly stood up to follow. "Wait, Harry! I'll go with you!"

Severus and Hermione quickly made their escape, hurriedly explaining that Sirius would be right as rain in the morning, leaving Molly with a rag, frantically cleaning the area Sirius the dog had been in.

"That was truly underhanded of you, Severus," Hermione told her love. "Fitting, but underhanded."

"I may need to pull that memory out for viewing in my Pensieve," he told her with a sly grin creeping across his face.

"I have a better idea," whispered Hermione. "Let's go back to my place and make an even better memory," she said, running his fingers down the thick wool of his jacket.

And so they did.

**Finite.**

**A/N: **I completely forgot to mention that this was the product of a challenge set for me by a dear friend.

**Hermione** suffers from a compulsion hex/spell/curse unbeknownst to her. The effect may begin to happen in public, but must be brought to completion behind closed doors as it is of a romantic nature. How romantic is up to you, my dear, of course.

2. Sirius Black is the wizard who set the curse (for her own good of course, in his mind) in order to woo **Hermione**, who is being courted by none other than the snarky, seductive **Severus Snape**.

3. **Hermione** is a freelance curse breaker called to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to do a job for Sirius Black. Run free with the reason she's there.

4. "Oh...Is that velvet?"

5. **Severus Snape** rescues** Hermione** from Sirius before she can act on her compulsion with him. How, when , where...I leave to your expertise. Just let Severus wipe the floor with him, in an appropriate fashion of course be it physical or intellectually.

I mostly stuck with the prompt. ^_^


End file.
